


I Will Remember

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-07
Updated: 2000-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ/Toby at the end of Bartlet's two terms





	I Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this

Archive:Yeah just tell me where.

Rating: PG

Summary: CJ/Toby at the end of Bartlet's two terms

Author's Note: Thanks to AJ and cherryice for beta reading this

I Will Remember

CJ was staring out her window, watching the snow fall on the White House grounds. It was hard to believe that it had been nearly eight years since she had first stepped foot on the White House grounds. Now, it was nearly time to leave. There were so many memories in this room, and in almost a month she would have to pack her things, and leave this part of her life behind.

"CJ." Josh called as he walked through the door to her office. "They've got everything set up, it's time."

"Okay, where's everyone else?"

"Toby and Sam are already there. Leo is too. Come on we're going to be late."

"Okay, I'm coming."

The West Wing, and the entire White House, was festively decorated for the holiday season. There were lights everywhere, and many different Christmas trees. When CJ walked into the room, she saw that the children's chorus that had been invited to perform was in place. Toby and Sam were standing in the back corner of the room, and she and Josh walked over to them.

"You're almost late." Toby said to them.

"You can blame that on your wife. She was staring out her window when I went into her office." Josh said.

"She was." Toby said looking at CJ.

"Can we please not start on this." CJ said.

"Fine. You should be sitting down."

"You know, I had forgotten about you doing this."

"Doing what?!"

"Being overprotective. This was the reason after Mara was born that I said I wasn't getting pregnant again." CJ said with a smile.

"Yes, well in four months Mara is going to have a little brother."

"Looks like the President is coming in. We should be quiet."

"I still think you should be sitting down." Toby whispered to her, as Bartlet came into the room.

"Would you be quiet." She whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey are you ready to go home." Toby asked as he came into CJ's office later that evening.

"More than ready. You were right I should have sat down earlier."

"You can rest all you want when we get home. I'll take care of Mara tonight."

"Okay. We should go to the OEOB to pick her up."

"Ginger's bringing her over here."

Just then, a dark haired two year-old girl walked into the office, followed closely by Ginger. Tamara Ziegler walked over to her mother's desk, as Toby thanked Ginger for picking her up.

"What do you have, Mara?" CJ asked.

"Picture." Mara said holding the drawing up for her mother to see.

"It's very pretty, sweetie. And that's you, me, and daddy. Right?" CJ said pointing to the figures in the picture.

Mara nodded her head yes. She then handed the drawing to her mother.

"Do you want me to keep the picture, honey?" CJ asked.

"She gave me yesterday's picture, so I would say this one's yours." Toby laughed.

"Why don't you put it up on the board. Daddy can lift you so you can reach it." Toby picked Mara up, and helped her put the drawing on the board. Then they left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she asleep?" CJ asked as Toby came into their bedroom.

"Yeah, it only took three stories."

"Three! I always tell her one story, and that's all."

"Well, one of us has to spoil her." Toby said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yes, I know she's daddy's little girl and all that."

"She's not my only girl." Toby said as he pulled CJ closer to him.

"Really." CJ said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Really. What's going on with you? Josh caught you staring off into space today. I've caught you doing the same more times than I care to count. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, why don't I believe that. Maybe it's because I know you too well."

"Toby... All right, I guess it's just where there are so many changes coming in the next few months."

"The end of the administration?"

"Yeah, among other things."

"This little fellow." Toby said as he placed his hand on CJ's stomach.

"Yeah." CJ said softly as she covered his hand with hers. "Of course, there is also the fact that the eight best years of my professional life are about to end."

"And you don't know what you're going to do next?"

"There are the job offers that we both have from Columbia. But I don't know if I want to go into an academic setting."

"No one is saying you have to. They don't want their answer until March."

"Which is when the baby is due."

"Yeah that's true. I'm just saying that you still have time to think."

"You want to take it though?"

"I wouldn't mind going back to New York. But if I take the job, that doesn't mean you have to."

"Hold it, we are married and will have two children by then. Of course I'm going to New York with you. You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"Why would I want to." Toby replied and then he kissed her.

"You better not." CJ said with a laugh.

"Sometimes, I do think of how different my life would have been if I hadn't done the campaign." CJ said suddenly serious again. "I mean I wouldn't have met you. We never would have married. I wouldn't have one wonderful daughter and another child on the way. And I wouldn't have the most caring, overprotective husband in the world."

"I have those same thoughts sometimes. I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the evening of January 20, the inauguration day of the new President. CJ and Toby's home office was filled with boxes from their White House offices. It had been a long day, but they had survived it.

"No, I'm not reading you another story, Mara. It's time for little girls to be asleep."

"Daddy say good night."

"Yes, Daddy will be in here in just a moment, sweetheart."

"Is it bedtime?" Toby asked as he walked in Mara's room. He sat down on the other side of the bed. "Goodnight sweetheart, Daddy loves you."

"Daddy."

"What?"

"You read me another story?"

"I believe Mommy has already read you one story, and she said that would be all. It's time for you to sleep."

"Good night. We love you." CJ said from the door.

Toby put his arm around CJ as they walked into their bedroom. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, everytime I started to feel sad today, he kicked me. I guess he was telling his mommy that she had nothing to be sad about."

"I guess he was. We still haven't talked about what we're going to name him."

"That's probably something we should talk about." CJ replied with a small giggle.

"Unless we want a repeat of the argument we had over Mara's name."

"If I remember correctly you picked Mara's first name, and I picked her middle name. So I get to pick his first name."

"And I pick his middle."

"Right. I'm thinking maybe Alexander." She said softly.

"After your father?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

"He would have liked that. Well then, how about Jacob for a middle name. After my father."

"Alexander Jacob Ziegler. I like it."

"We actually agreed on this, in less than five minutes. How many hours did we argue over Mara's name?"

"I don't remember, but it was a long time."

"You know, about today. We still have our memories of the fact that we worked for the President."

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay with everything, Toby. I really am."

"Then you should get some rest."

"You're going to be even worse now, aren't you? CJ asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. You need your rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue--Three Months Later

As he walked into CJ's hospital room, Toby looked to see if she was awake. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since their son was delivered by C-section. After seeing she was awake, he softly called her name.

"Hi." She responded.

"Are you up to having visitors?"

"Who."

"Josh, Donna, Sam, Mallory, Leo oh, and Jed and Abbey brought Mara to see her little brother."

"Yeah, it's strange calling him Jed again, isn't it?"

"Yeah, after, calling him Mr. President for so many years it is. I'll tell them to come in."

They all came in with a big bouquet of roses.

"You didn't have to bring me flowers!" CJ exclaimed.

"We all wanted to." Josh said.

"Thank you."

"There's a little girl here who's anxious to see her mommy and met her little brother." Abbey said, bringing Mara to CJ's bedside.

"Looks like your have a crowd in here, Mrs. Ziegler." The nurse said as she brought the baby in. She placed him in CJ's arms. "He'll be in here for about an hour okay."

"Thank you." Toby said as the nurse left. He picked Mara up and sat down on the side of CJ's bed with Mara on his lap.

"This is your little brother, Alexander Jacob Ziegler." CJ introduced Mara to her brother.

"And do you know who this is setting on Daddy's lap, Alex? This is your older sister, Tamara Elisa Ziegler." Toby told the baby.

"He's a beautiful baby, I think he takes more after his mother than his father." Jed joked.

"Yes he is." Toby and CJ replied at the same time.

"You think that he takes after me?" CJ asked.

"Yes, I do. He's very sweet natured, so far. Of course, he takes after you instead of Toby."

"Thanks." Toby said drily.

"What are your plans now?" Jed asked.

"We're moving to New York in June. CJ and I are both taking the jobs with Columbia, but we only signed one year contracts for now."

"If I don't like it after a year, then I'll find something else to do." CJ said.

"Well, it's New York, so I'm certain you won't have any problems finding a political job if you want one." Abbey said.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can."

"What will you be teaching?" Jed asked.

"I'll be teaching Communications, and CJ will be teaching Political Science." Toby replied.

"I think you'll both like it. Do you want us to take Mara with us again tonight?" Abbey asked.

"That might be a good idea. I'm thinking of staying with CJ tonight." Toby said.

"Okay, we enjoy having her." Jed said.

"CJ gets out tomorrow maybe. So enjoy her for tonight." Toby said.

After everyone left, CJ moved so that Toby could sit behind her, and so she could lay against him.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Claudia Jean Ziegler?" Toby whispered into her ear.

"I believe I told you once that I would never get tired of hearing you say that."

"Have you ever gotten tired of me saying it?"

"No!"

"Good, because I haven't gotten tired of saying it. I love you."

"Love you too." CJ said as she turned to face him. They kissed tenderly.

The end.

 


End file.
